


The Kit Fox

by julemmaes



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kitty - Freeform, Love, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, jemma - Freeform, kieraktina, kit fox, kit is cute as fuck, the oc is french, there's a big party, ty meets someone new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julemmaes/pseuds/julemmaes
Summary: Ty leaves the party and meets someone new from France. They talk about canids.That's it, literally all there is
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn & Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 15





	The Kit Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in April, for World Autism Awareness Day. Our autistic character (being tsc related blogs) was Ty of course. If you want to read more and see some arts about our favorite boy you can always visit my blog on tumblr (@julemmaes) and you'll find everything in my masterlist  
> Enjoy!

It was one of the coldest winter days  ever in Los Angeles.

  
That afternoon it had even rained for a few minutes and the Blackthorns, who had gone out for a walk on the beach, had to run to  seek shelter and by the time they reached the Institute they were completely soaked.

  
Julian had forced Tavvy to go  take a shower , seeing that his younger brother had already planned to  sprawl on the first free couch and sit there  all evening , and Cristina had to drag her boyfriend Mark and Emma up the stairs, who had begun to jump into the puddle of mud and sand that had created at the entrance. Kieran had shaken his head, but his girlfriend had noticed the amused smile that had hovered over his lips before he mumbled  _ Shadowhunters _ whispering, watching the two blondes in the group.

  
Ty had moved almost immediately, avoiding the  splashes , but Kit and  D ru, who  had  complained all the way to their rooms, had not been as careful and had spotted legs, which made Emma laugh satisfied. Although, almost an hour later, when the trio  walked by the entrance,  they saw her cleaning the floor, swearing against Julian that he must have told her something about setting a good example. Luckily, Mark was there with her, so at least she could complain to someone.

  
Ty,  being careful not to trip over the bucket of dirty water, headed to the salon, where they  would have had a party that  same night. He didn’t realize that Kit and Dru were lagging behind, but he heard voices become more distant and realized that he was alone.

  
A large group of Shadowhunters would  have arrive d to investigate the unusual demonic activity that had been  reported at the foot of the mountains, and Ty, who was among the first to gather information about what was happening, would  have  help ed during the missions.

  
He entered the main hall and was surprised. Cold-colored tents  came down from  the  windows like waterfalls and the tables, strategically positioned on either side of the room to give space to a dance floor, had already been set. 

Cristina was giving orders right and left to the staff, with a crumpled sheet in her hand, and Julian was helping Kieran move a black piano to the center of the room.

  
His brother saw him and with a shake of the hand made him sign to approach.

  
"Would you help us out?" Julian asked, arranging the bench so that it would be ready for anyone who would play that night. Ty nodded and continued to watch the blue and  violet rustles hanging from every wall. "We have to put a viola and two violins and they’re all still in the music room, so could you go?"

  
Kieran looked at Julian with an expression that  seemed slightly frightened, "Don’t forget the-"

"The guitar, Ty!" cried Cristina across the room. The voice resounded throughout the institute. All three guy s winced . "Julian the guitar! Please, they have specified it so many times." The girl seemed exasperated and even though she had just showered, it looked like she had just finished running a marathon from how sweaty she was.

  
"I still don’t understand why musicians shouldn’t  carry their instruments  with them, but okay." Emma said behind his back, taking him by surprise.

  
"No questions asked, Emma, let’s be good hosts and give  them a guitar." Cristina retorted approaching the group,  who was  waiting for orders to be given. "We’ve already ruined the surprise of the party, the least we can do is satisfy a few small requests."

  
"I’m going to get  it ." Ty announced, starting to walk away.

  
Kit followed him without thinking  it twice , "I’m coming with you."

  
Cristina had already started giving other directions, "Mark, there should be other boxes in the library, you think about those. Dru, go call Tavvy,  everyone has  to help. Julian, Emma..." the girl’s voice got lost in the hall.

  
"So? How are you feeling?" Kit asked, looking at him  sideways .

  
"How do I feel about what?" asked Ty sincerely confused, not understanding what his friend was referring to.

  
They had  found each other again  almost a year earlier and the meeting was sudden and completely unexpected. They had solved their problems in a simple way, even though the emotions in play were n’ t, at all, and now they were in a limbo that even Ty could not decipher and this sometimes put him under stress, because he did not know how to behave in the presence of the other.

  
"For the party tonight." answered Kit, " I , um, I remember you didn’t like being in crowded places." he said scratching his forearm.

  
"Oh." whispered Ty. "I guess it’ll be quiet. There won’t be many people and the music will be more classical, considering the choice of musicians."  he o pened the door of the music room, taking two long steps towards the part where they kept the string instrument.

"Wow. I didn’t know you had so many instruments here. I’ve never seen any of you play." exclaimed the blonde.

  
"Emma’s father tried to teach her how to play the violin when she was little, but she wasn’t good at it, and she never tried again." Ty replied, taking the only guitar that was there. "We Blackthorns have always had other hobbies." He saw Kit nodding, as he tried to look everywhere but at the figure of Ty. They returned to the main hall in silence.

  
They finished fixing everything and then Helen, who had spent the last hours checking that every room had the necessary with Aline, sent everyone to get ready and announced that the guests would arrive a half hour later. Anyone who wanted could go with her to welcome them when they would arrive through the portal and Ty saw with some relief that even Dru seemed little inclined to the idea.

  
He had changed and wore a pair of elegant black pants accompanied by a simple white shirt. Dru had passed by a few minutes before proposing he wears a tie, but he had decided not to wear it. He was wearing black shoes, and the whole thing made him even more handsome than usual. Not that Ty cared much, he only did it because Aline threatened them all in case they ruined "her wife’s party," as she called it.

  
He was going down the stairs when he heard the noise of dozens of feet slamming on the floor. Well, the guests had arrived. He began to open and close his fists. He forgot to take his headphones, and it was too late to come back, because Mark was making weird hand gestures to tell him to join them.

  
He arrived at the entrance where Julian was helping the last Shadowhunter out of the portal to stabilize. The girl had a pale face and looked about to throw up so Ty looked away, focusing on a movement that had caught his eye in the garden. He approached the window overlooking the desert, but saw nothing suspicious and after a few more seconds of observation decided that there were no animals or demons around the Institute, and that the sensors were working.

  
The introductions began, and he would just nod his head to anyone. He had noticed that most were young, as it was meant to be, but there was a particularly high number of adults. Normally in these missions they sent the kids with little experience and only one or two with a few more years of fighting behind, to supervise the situation.

_ Unusual _ , Ty thought,  thinking about asking  his brother Julian if they had discovered something that he had missed. 

  
A good part of the guests had arrived a few minutes  before and some were already dressed for dinner, with elegant clothes and lavish shoes. It wasn’t every day the Los Angeles Institute was dyed a thousand colors. In the midst of all the whips and hairstyles he could see the rag of concealed weapons.

  
He felt a hand resting on his shoulder and turned to find Kit smiling at him,  his eyes  sparkling, "You look  handsome dressed like this." Ty looked at him and saw that they  wore the same clothes, only that Kit had decided to wear a blue tie that surprisingly captured the color of his eyes.

  
"You too." he allowed himself to say, and Kit’s smile widened. 

  
"Come on, before these cockroaches invade our house and steal all our food."  the blond said  whispering, pushing him towards the hall, from  where a slight melody came. 

  
Ty was about to correct  him , but a voice behind them preceded him, "Actually, it’s the locusts that invade  places , but, yes, we should hurry." Dru gave them both a broad smile and Ty greeted her with his hand, smiling in turn. She was wearing a dress with long sleeves of a dark grey and very simple. 

  
Kit snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

  
When they entered the room, the atmosphere was quite different from what  it had been a few hours before, when Cristina was about to have a nervous breakdown. The girl was now arranging the last place cards on the tables, but unlike before, she now had a completely relaxed expression and seemed to float with that cream dress of hers. 

  
Ty seemed to start accusing the noise, the absence of headphones on his head was heavier than when he was wearing them. He put his hand in his pocket, hoping to find one of Julian’s games, but it was empty. He felt his back  stiffen , trying to focus on the music and the people  that were playing. The melody immediately overwhelmed him, but he kept hearing people’s chatter and mumbling, and no matter how hard  he tried, he couldn’t isolate that roar. He was going to turn around, go back up to his room and get his headphones, a book, anything to distract himself, when he saw  D ru stop beside him and  her features hardened.

  
When she spoke, she sounded threatening, "What  is she doing here?"

  
Kit and Ty followed  her gaze to the table that was closest to the windows. There, between  four girls the two of them had never seen, was Paige Ashdown. And  s he was looking at them head-to-toe with a grimace of disgust on  her lips. She turned to her friends and when they turned around again they all had a n amused face .

  
"She’s part of the  LA  community, Dru. Helen told me that the other families in the city would come too."  Ty replied, murmuring, as if he were afraid that Paige might hear him, looking at a flickering leaf of one of the centerpieces.

  
"Who is  s he?" Kit asked,  squinting his eyes, trying to remember if that face was familiar.

  
"Paige Ashdown." Emma answered behind them. Dru jumped lightly, holding a hand to her chest and Kit cursed softly. But Emma was focused on Ty, a look that said ‘don’t touch my family or I’ll kill you’ in her eyes, "If she tells you anything, you tell me and I’ll take care of it."

  
Ty knew that _taking care of_ _something_ didn’t really mean that she would take care of that, and that it was actually a way of saying that she would beat her or kick her out of the Institute, but that thought wasn’t enough to calm him down. He took a step back to the door, trying to talk. He didn’t like being stared at, and right now he felt five pairs of eyes burning on him.

  
The voices had become even louder. He cleared his voice and said, "Sorry, I forgot to take something. I’ll be right back."

  
He heard Kit call  for  him, but he did not turn around and quickly  got past the people still crowded at the entrance who were heading very slowly to their rooms.

  
He opened the door of his room, slammed it, and ran in, grabbing the headphones and starting the music, and with his other hand he looked for his ball of rope in the drawer.

  
He was taking deep breaths while playing with the ball and when in his head it seemed to him that there was enough order he decided that he could go back down, but he would not enter the  salon , no. He had to go out and get some fresh air.

  
He reached the edge of the desert and had almost completely calmed down, when he saw something moving behind one of the bushes in their garden. He snuck up, tried to make as little noise as possible, and avoided scaring any kind of animal that was hidden there.

  
The tail that sprouted from behind the leaves was very similar to that of a fox, but the color was more reminiscent of that typical of the coyotes. It couldn’t have been Irene, because it was too thick and not spotted.

"It’s a  k it  f ox."

Ty nodded, "And Drusilla, Mark and Octavian’s."

  
"Sure." she giggled.

  
"What’s your name?" Ty asked standing in front of her. Aline would surely scold him if he soiled his pants before dinner.

  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m Cléa Dubois."

  
Ty looked at her for a moment,  nodding , and then, in a quieter  tone , he confessed, "I had never seen a  k it  f ox near here."

  
" _ Macrotis vulpes _ ." she basically blurted out. Ty turned surprised towards her. "It’s not so common around here, it’s more  likeable to be found  in central Mexico and  inland , not so close to the  LA  coast." Ty noticed that she was blushing, and was certain that the girl was embarrassed when she started playing with the ring on her middle finger.

  
"It’s strange that it’s in this area. It’s also mating period, it really shouldn’t be here." This time it was Ty who spoke and, even though he wasn’t looking at Cléa, he noticed that she had stopped  fidgeting .

  
"Do you like animals too?" she asked with hope.

  
The boy kept looking at the landscape, "I love them."

  
"Oh, luck y me . I get unbearable when I start talking about stupid  canids and birds of strange colors  and -"

  
Cléa couldn’t finish the sentence, because Ty interrupted her, maybe a little abrupt, "They’re not stupid." He started playing with the ball again, a frown formed  between h is eyebrows, "This just got lost."

The girl blinked a couple of times, surprised by the tone of the other. "I- Yes, sorry. I didn’t mean to offend the canids. They’re my favorite family of mammals." She tried to clarify, " For real ,  sorry. "

  
Seeing that Ty did not answer,  s he didn’t speak anymore, and the silence that arose was a bit tense, but they both seemed to enjoy the desolate  desert that extended before them.

  
They stayed there and after a few minutes Ty heard someone call his name. He turned in time to see Kit running in his direction,  with wheezing breath and a worried expression on his face.

  
"Where the hell have you been?" he panted, "We’ve been looking for you for 20 minutes."

  
Ty imagined that ‘we’ include ed all his  siblings , " I’m sorry ." he  said  sincerely. "I went to  my room to get  the headphones and then I went out, I didn’t realize it had been so long."

  
"And what exactly do you want to do to me?" threatened Kit.

  
Cléa seemed confused, "I’m not trying to intimidate you. I want to help you."

  
The hand on Ty’s back slipped away.

  
The boy could not understand, but before he could ask for anything else, Cléa interrupted him, "But we will talk about it in a… safer place, maybe even with  the others . For tonight, I’d rather eat something warm and talk about animals with you, if that’s okay."  sh e first turned to Kit and then to Ty, and with that friendly smile,  s he went  inside.

  
"Now, I’m afraid." Kit bit.

  
Ty hadn’t really heard him, he was still too focused on the girl, too upset to understand if she was a threath or not. And yet, when he spoke, he said the thing that made him trust her more, "She likes canids."

  
Kit moved in front of him, with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

We met a kit  fox ."  said Ty , with his eyes  glimmering . " Sh e knew what animal it was. I don’t think  she’s bad."

  
"And so, if she likes dogs, she can’t be totally evil, you say?" Kit started heading up the stairs.

  
Ty followed him, reaching him in a short time, "She likes all canids, not just dogs. And the two things are barely connected. Why can’t a serial killer or a super villain like dogs?"

  
"I was just saying. Do you want to go to dinner?" Kit asked as they entered the warmth of the Institute, the voices already too loud even for the blonde’s taste.   
Ty shook his head, "Let’s get some food and go to the roof. I don’t want to see Paige."

  
"I’d warn Julian first." Kit said walking towards the hall, then stopped and turned to Ty with an amused smile, "Do you want me to call the dog lady?"   
"No, I’d rather be with you." the black-haired boy answered sincerely.

  
Kit nodded and Ty thought that  _ yes _ ,  _ Cléa would have to wait the next day to dump the mess that was their lives on him. _


End file.
